The Day My Life Turned Upside Down
by HeyPeople76
Summary: Johnny's cousins have come back to town and are stirring up trouble for the gang. First fanfic so please don't be mean.
1. New Neighboors

Ok this is my 1st attempt at a story so don't bag on me to hard.

Everything is in Ponyboy's POV unless I say other wise.

Thoughts in italics and lyrics in bold.

Enjoy!

I Miss You/ Slipped Away By: Avril Lavigne

I was walking home from the movies when I passed by the house and heard it. It was a sweet voice and it was singing. It was coming from the house next door to ours. I had seen a moving truck with new people in it and hadn't had a chance to introduce myself to them yet.

_Perfect time to introduce myself _I thought and walked to the back of the house where the voice was coming from. As soon as I rounded the corner, I saw her. She had straight blond hair and that was all I could see because her back was turned to me. But she was singing. It sounded good to.

**Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly**

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

**Ooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly**

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same no..  
The day you slipped away  
was the day that I found it won't be the same Ooooh...

Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na  
I miss you

The song was really sad and when the girl finally stopped playing the guitar she let out a breath and looked at the sky as almost in tribute to whoever the song was for.

Then she said something and it shocked me somewhat. She said as almost she was talking to an invisible person "Hey Johnny. Mom said you died in that car accident and I just want to say that I'm sorry for all the pain and trouble I've cost you. If it hadn't been for me we could of all lived here together and we could have been happy again. I love you Johnny." Then she blew a kiss towards the sky. Her tribute to her Johnny made me wonder where my Johnny was and what was Darry makin for dinner that night.

A voice almost made me jump and give away my position. I looked over at the girl and she was still looking mourning full at her guitar. I looked at my shoulder and hissed at Darry who was standing on the porch in front of our house "What?" He looked at me weird and said "Time for dinner. What are you doing?"

"I'll be in, in a second just go eat."

"Ok then whatever you say."

I could tell Darry was still suspicious and told myself I would deal with all that later as I walked into my house, but not before I looked back over my shoulder and saw that the girl was gone. I smiled a little to myself and thought I could go back over there tomorrow and introduce myself. I closed the screen door and walked inside and saw the entire gang in the living room watching the news. Whatever the heck was so important about the news I couldn't fathom and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Now of course my life would get a lot more complicated because well its my life and it always gets more complicated. Starting with dinner……..

Well what do you think? Please review, this is my first story and I want to see how I can improve. Thanks for reading!!!!


	2. Mystery Girl

Ok please don't just write a review to bag the song choice or my grammar/spelling.

I say a play about the Outsiders the other day. It was entertaining to say the least.

On with the show!

L

I thought my suspicious behavior by the neighbor's house would go unnoted by Darry until he brought it up just as we were finishing dinner. "So Ponyboy, what were you doing over next door earlier?"

I could feel the entire gang's eyes on me. It was a really creepy feeling. "I heard singing coming from the backyard and wanted to know what was going on so I went over there."

Steve mumbled something into his dinner that Soda laughed at. Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow while making a face as serious as he could." Who was singing?" he asked.

"I don't know. Some chick with blond hair. I couldn't see her face. She had a guitar with her and was playing some song and then looked up at the sky and said someone named Johnny had been in a car accident and she missed him and other stuff like that." Johnny's eyes had been widening with every word I had said and now we were all staring at him.

Johnny made a move to get up and said "I think I'm gona….."

He never finished because that's when we heard a scream and something hit pavement outside. Everybody was out of there seats and was clawing away at each other trying to get out the door. When we finally all made it outside we didn't see anything. We looked around the street and in the yard, but there was nothing. It wasn't until Dally pointed it out that any of us saw the body on the neighbor's driveway.

"Look over there!"

We all hurried to the body and me and Johnny knelt beside it. He turned the body over and we realized it was a girl. She had long blond hair that looked very familiar for some reason until it hit. I knew who it was. "It's her" I whispered.

Johnny looked at me with a shocked expression on his face. "This is her. The girl you found singing right?"

"Yeah, why?" I didn't know why Johnny looked so shocked at this news. None of us except for me had ever even seen this girl why was he so engrossed in protecting this girl? Then Johnny tried pulling her right arm free because she was lying on top of her hand and had her arm wrapped around her.

"Come on you stupid arm" I heard Johnny mutter to himself. When he finally got the "stupid arm" free he turned her arm over so her palm was facing up. There was a huge scar running the length of her arm with an x making in the crook of her elbow.

Johnny started whispering. "No way." He looked up at the house and the open front door. Then he looked at the pile of mail that looked like it had been tossed on the other side of the driveway. He looked back at the front door and yelled a name at the empty door frame "Ava!"

"Ava's at the whatjamacallit "we heard a voice groan. I looked down to see the girl stirring but not opening her eyes yet. Johnny looked at the girl again. "Come on Rosie. Open your eyes."

I had no clue what the heck Johnny was talking about and by the looks on everybody's faces they had no clue either. Finally "Rosie" opened her eyes half way and looked straight at Johnny. "Johnny?" she whispered. Johnny gave her a small smile. "Yeah Rosie, it's me."

I could see tears forming in her eyes. "Johnny" she said and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back and closed his eyes actually looking happy which is always a very rare expression on his face.

"I missed you" she said into his neck. He stroked her long blond hair and said "I missed you to."

I could tell by the look on the gang's faces that we were all mostly thinking the same thing. What the fuck was going on here?!

L p

Sorry to the 3 people that actually read this story that is took me so long to write this. I've been kinda busy.

Hoped you enjoyed my story.


	3. Rose Cade

Thanks guys for reviewing it really means a lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Rosie and her family minus Johnny. S. E. Hinton owns everything else.

Enjoy!

L

Ok now I was really confused. Who the hell is this girl and how does Johnny know her? Johnny finally let go of her and stood up. He looked down at the girl and laughed. "Want some help?"

"Please." Johnny offered her his hand and helped her off the ground. She swayed a little bit, but she seemed fine after that. "Ok two things, what are you doing here and what exactly happened?" Johnny asked her.

"Well I was getting the mail and I slipped on something, fell and apparently knocked myself unconscious." Johnny now was shaking his head and laughing." Shut your trap Jonathan Cade."

Johnny quit laughing then and Two-Bit started laughing. "Jonathan? Seriously that's your real name?" Johnny turned a bright red. "Yes Two-Bit Jonathan is my real name." Johnny said through a clenched jaw. By now the girl was laughing her head off. Johnny just looked at her. "Your turn to shut it. Rose Cade."

The girl instantly stopped laughing. Then she looked at us and cocked an eyebrow. "You gona introduce me to the street gang Johnnykinz?" Johnny turned red again. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

"Well it depends if I wanted to listen to you or not." Johnny just mumbled something which she laughed at.

Soda always being the 1st to do everything stepped forward and extended his hand in front of the girl. "Hi I'm Sodapop Curtis. These are my two brothers and our friends."

"Rose Cade." She shook his hand. "Um do your brothers and friends have names or are they just labeled brothers 1 and 2 and friends 1, 2, and 3." Soda stared at her for a good minute before finally getting what she said. "Oh um yeah." For some reason she thought this situation was humorous and was grinning like crazy. Then Soda proceeded to introduce us all.

"Ok well these are my two brothers Darry and Ponyboy" he said gesturing to us. Darry just nodded in her direction and she gave him a small smile back. I walked over to her and extended my hand. "Hey." She shook it. "Sup."

I stepped back by the rest of the gang and Soda introduced everyone else. Two-Bit waved and Steve shook her hand, but Dally didn't even look at her when Soda said his name. I did notice though the look of pure shock on her face when she heard his name, but she didn't say anything. Since Dally was the last person Soda turned to look at her again. "So how do you know Johnny? I mean you guys have the same last name and everything so I guess I could figure out how you guys know each other and I'm going to shut up now."

This earned him a laugh from Rose and it wasn't until then that I finally took a good look at her. She had blond hair that reached the middle of her back and was pin straight. She had black eyes that we all knew way to well and was about as tall as me and Johnny. She had on a black tank top and jeans that had been rolled up to slightly below her knees. On her feet were plain old white tennis shoes and socks. Nothing really special there, but she was a looker I can tell you that.

"Johnny's my cousin" is what brought me back to reality. I looked at Rose. Johnny had a cousin? Since when? I looked over at Johnny then.

"What?" is all he said when he realized we were all staring at him.

"You never told us you had a cousin" Two-Bit answered.

"Actually he has 5 including me."

We all looked at Rose again. She just shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Sorry guys but I never thought you would have to meet them so I just never mentioned it" Johnny said trying to cut the tension between all of us. "By the way Rosie, where is everybody else?" His answer was met with a honking moving truck barreling down the street right at us. The truck made a sharp turn into Rose's driveway and a boy with greased dark brown hair jumped out and ran for the house.

"Whoa Casey, where's the fire?" Rose asked the boy.

"I got to go to the bathroom" he yelled back. Then I noticed a black haired boy come out of the truck. His hair was greased too. He was also hunched over and looked like a zombie.

"Jace" Rose called to the boy, but the boy just kept walking up the steps. She called his name again and he flicked her off over his shoulder. "Well than fine is that way" she called back to him.

"What the hell is going on here?" we all turned around to see a girl with blond hair, sunglasses, and a bunch of shopping bags.

Rose than turned to us and vice-versa. "Welcome to my own personal hell."

L

Please review they really mean a lot to me. Thanks!


	4. Sibling Deathtrap

Hope everyone's weeks been good!

I only own Rose.

Enjoy!

L:

As we walked into our house again we all sat down in the living room and Soda turned on the TV to whatever random cartoon was playing. As soon as the older girl im guessing showed up Rose said bye to us and went over to talk to her. We were all settling down from the days events, Darry spoke up. "So Johnny what are your cousins like?"

Johnny looked at everybody that was staring at him. Then he began his story. "Like Rosie said there are five of them in all. Ava, Casey, and then the triplets Sylvia, Rosie, and Jace in that order. Ava's 20 I think by now. She's a party girl that can be very scary looking at some points. She doesn't go out and get drunk every night like Two-Bit or anything,"

Two-Bit then interrupted with a "Hey I take offense to that!" but Johnny just ignored him and went on the description, earning him a laugh from Steve and Dally after seeing the look on Two-Bit's face when he realized Johnny was ignoring him. "Ava's more like an outgoing person. Always out somewhere with her friends, wither it be the mall or a party. Casey's 17. He has way to much energy and no clue what to do with it. All the triplets are 15 with Sylvia being the oldest. Then Rose, then Jace. Sylvia's quiet, Rosie's sweet, Jace is lazy."

I could tell that Johnny must be really close to the triplets because of the way he was grinning when he described them. The rest of the night went off without a hitch and we all ended up falling asleep sprawled out in the living room. I woke up to Darry making breakfast and everyone else gone. I walked over to the table and Darry set down a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me. "Mornin."

"Yeah." I replied. "Where is everyone?"

"Well Soda and Steve went to work, Dally's at Buck's, Johnny went home to shower and stuff like that, and I have no clue where Two-Bit went."

"Oh." I heard the screen door shut and Johnny walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Johnny" Darry said and Johnny nodded im response. Darry left for work and me and Johnny walked out of the house. As we were passing Rose's house Johnny turned to me. "I'm going to say hi to Ava and Casey that ok?"

At that point I really didn't care so we walked up the walkway and Johnny rang the doorbell. Ava opened the door and immediately grabbed Johnny into a big hug. I side stepped in while Ava was bawling and asking for Casey, Jace, and Sylvia to get over there. I walked upstairs out of sight while Johnny was a little busy with how many people wanted to greet him. I was going to head to the bathroom when I say a door slightly open and a radio softly coming out of it. I looked around the somewhat narrow hallway and all the door were closed except this one, so I opened the door and leaned against the door frame. The music was too loud so Rose didn't hear or see me at first. She was lying on her stomach on her bed while writing something in a journal it looked like. I realized she must have been writing a song or something when she started singing I'm guessing some of the lyrics. It sounded good and she must of thought too because she smiled and wrote something down.

"Ya know you have a really pretty voice." This made her jump and her pen landed somewhere by my feet. I picked it up and gave it back to her. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Your Pony boy right?"

"Yeah." I was expecting a no way or that's not a real name, but I was pleasantly surprised when she said "I like your name. It's original. Better than a flower."

"I happen to think your name is original and very pretty."

She smiled at this. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Can't say I tried." She laughed at that and I couldn't help, but smile. She invited me to sit on the bed with her so I sat down on the edge with my legs hanging off the bed and she sat cross legged against her pillow. We mostly just talked for a while and I asked her what she was like.

She looked at me smiling a toothless smile. "What you didn't like Johnny's run down of my family?"

I stared at her for a second and she laughed. "Me and Johnny were talking on the phone this morning and he gave me a run down of the entire gang and what you guys did last night."

Well that made more sense. Then Johnny poked his head in the door." Hey Pony, you want to leave now? Oh hey Rosie I didn't see you there." Rose said hey back and Johnny got called downstairs again, so with a sigh of frustration he left again.

"Um I guess that means that no matter how much he wants to leave Ava isn't going to let him."

I laughed at this. "Yeah, maybe."

We sat in silence for a little while and I finally got a good look at what I was guessing her room. The walls were blue and had fish painted on them. The bed was in the middle of the room and the head board was against a wall. There was a well stocked bookshelf and a little small blue table with a radio on it against the wall next to the bed. The desk, bed, dresser, and nightstand were all white and I couldn't help, but think of the damage we could do to this room in an hour. My eyes wandered back to the fish on the wall though. They looked like they were painted on, but I wasn't sure. They were amazing though. "Hey who painted the fish no the walls?"

She looked up at me. "Jace. He's an artist."

"Well he's amazing."

She smiled and looked down again. "Yeah he's pretty amazing."

All of a sudden we heard somebody yell my name and I assumed that it was Johnny so I stood up. "I should go."

She smiled again. "Yeah I think Johnnykinz wants to get out of the death trap I call my siblings."

I laughed at that. "Nice to see you again Rose."

"You know Ponyboy you can call me Rosie and that goes for your brothers and other friends to."

"Ok. Bye Rosie."

I saw her smile as she returned to her journal. "Bye Ponyboy."

L

Ok sorry it took so long. This will probably be the last one before the holidays so Happy Holidays!


	5. Johnny has an idea

I own nothing but my characters.

L

After we left Rosie's house me and Johnny walked around town some. Johnny didn't say anything and neither did I though I did have some questions bout his cousins still. Like were they abused to or was it just Johnny's parents that were not right in the head. I figured I would just leave him alone for now and ask later since he probably had a busy 2 days. We ended up at the movie house and saw _Accident_. A movie based off of some book I had never read. We wound up somehow at my house and walked inside. We were greeted with Darry nowhere in sight, Dally and Two-Bit watching TV (Two-Bit on the couch and Dally leaning up against the wall closest to the door), and the most surprising Steve, Soda, and I think his name's Casey, all at the table playing poker and talking bout random stuff that only made sense to them.

"Hey Pony. Oh Casey this is my younger brother Ponyboy" Soda yelled from the kitchen. I waved over at Casey and he gave me a small smile and waved. Casey had dark brown hair and regular brown eyes. He was maybe a good centimeter shorter than Soda and they both seemed to have a similar build to them. Like Rosie he was pale and nowhere near Johnny's skin tone. Me and Johnny went to go sit down on the couch opposite Two-Bit and started to watch TV when Soda asked "So Casey, tell us about yourself."

Casey gave him a weird look. "What do ya'll want to know?"

"Sorry, but its way too quiet in here and I was tryin to start a conversation. Just tell us anything like how old is you or what your siblings are like."

Johnny looked over at him "Trust me Soda; you don't wanna know what his siblings are like."

Casey threw a poker chip at him and Johnny laughed when it missed him. I saw Dally tense up every time something about Casey's brother and sisters came up. I really didn't know what his problem had been the day we found Rosie or now. It seemed that he knew at little bit more about Johnny's cousins then he was letting on. He finally noticed me staring at me and said "What the fuck you starin at?"

Two-Bit laughed and we all knew that one of his many funny less jokes were on the way. "Geez Pony I didn't know you were queer for Dal over here."

Steve thought this was hilarious until Soda smacked him upside the head. I just looked at Two-Bit and blinked. "I wonder what goes in that head of yours Two-Bit, I really do."

Two-Bit grinned at me. "Scary stuff kid that you're too young to know."

I instantly felt my ears turn red and sat back down on the couch. Two-Bit stared laughing his head off while Johnny got an idea. "Hey Casey, why don't ya call the rest of the clan over and play 20 questions so you can get to know each other better on both sides."

Everyone looked at him except for Casey who was dealing with the cards in his hand. Johnny just blushed and sat back down on the couch. Casey came to his rescue by explaining what 20 questions is. "It's a game that our family made up. Someone asks a question and everyone has to answer even the person that asked it in the first place. You go up to 20 questions."

Soda shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds like fun. Let's wait until Superman gets home though to call your siblings."

Casey nodded and we waited for Darry to come home. Boy this was goin to be one heck of a night.

L

Sorry this is just filled chapter for the next one to come. And the next one will provide some answers to questions that have popped up over the story so far. Review!


	6. You got a job!

Ok for all those people who are reading only the 1st chapter and reviewing my story saying that it sucks and Rose is a Mary-Sue need to understand that this story is only just beginning and will get better. As for the Mary-Sue thing, my intention is to not make Rose a Mary-Sue and sorry if she is being portrayed as one right now. I will try to fix it, but no promises.

On a happier note though thank you to the people that are reviewing and leaving positive feedback. I accept CC, but no flames. Cause those are for campfires silly.

BTW these are the ages and will help you better understand this chapter in some parts.

Darry and Ava-20

Two-Bit-18 (ha-ha Two-Bit's all alone)

Soda, Steve, Casey, and Dally-17 (I rounded Soda's age because I hate when people are going-on an age. Either your one age or the other there's no going-on that's just stupid)

Rosie, Ponyboy, Johnny, Sylvia, Jace, and Kayla (Explained in this chapter)-15 (The story works better if Johnny is the same age as Ponyboy and the triplets, so I went with the number in between their actually ages)

I own nothing, but my characters.

Now enjoy the story!

L

As we waited for Darry to get home Casey stared talkin a bit more to us and we found out that he had been hired over at the DX with Steve and Soda. Which gave the explanation of why he was over here in the first place. Also apparently him and Dally had been real good buddies before they moved away. I found that kind of shocking considering Casey didn't seem anything like Dal. Casey and Johnny assured me though that they were more alike than you would think so I let it go. Finally after bout a half an hour Darry trudged in. Soda looked over from the kitchen table. "The beast has awakened!"

Darry looked over at him tiredly. "You're really lucky I don't have the energy to clock ya right now."

Soda raised an eyebrow as Darry went upstairs to take a shower I guessed. Casey said without even looking up from his cards "Geez, who pissed in his cornflakes?"

We all cracked up at this and Casey blushed when we all looked over at him. I guessed Johnny wasn't the only person in the family who did that. As the laughter died down Soda looked over at Casey with tears in his eyes. "Casey why don't ya go and call your siblings over?"

Casey nodded and stood up walking to the phone on the opposite side of the kitchen. He leaned against the half wall in the living room and dialed a number. I could hear it ring a few times until I heard Rosie's voice on the other end. "Hello?"

Casey lifted the receiver up to his lips and started speaking. "Rose? It's Casey; I'm callin from the Curtis's next door."

"Why are ya over there and where exactly have you been all day?"

"I got a job over at the DX. You know that gas station down on Quarter Street?"

"You got a job?!" Johnny and Dally started cracking-up at this and Casey shot them both a glare before going back to Rose. "Yes Rosaline I got a job, now you, Jace, and Sylvia get your asses over here before I come over there and drag em here for ya."

"Geez pushy much. Will be there." Then she hung up before Casey could get another word in. Casey hanged up the phone while shaking his head and went back to the poker game. Darry came down the stairs in jeans and a T-Shirt. "Who the hell was that on the phone?"

"Casey's sister" Soda said.

"The one that we found unconscious?"

"You guys found her unconscious?!" Casey said and turned around in his chair to face Darry.

"Found who unconscious?" At this point the triplets had walked in and I got a better look at Jace and Sylvia. They both had black hair and were pale like Rose and Casey. Sylvia had green eyes and Jace had blue eyes. Rosie walked over to where Casey was sitting at the kitchen table. "Who'd you guys find unconscious?"

Casey glared at her. "I just found out that apparently yesterday they found you unconscious."

Rosie looked surprised. "Ah yeah about that."

"Rose c'mon!" Casey exclaimed folding his hand of cards and turning round to face Rosie. "Exactly how many times have you been in the hospital? You amaze me sometimes cause you manage to be one of the smartest people in your class yet you majorly fail in using your head!"

"Gee who does that sound like?" That was Darry who was looking at me with a smug look on his face. Rosie looked over at me and gave me a small sad smile which I returned. She turned back to Casey. "On that note what are we doin over here anyway?"

Casey sighed. "Johnny had the bright idea to play 20 questions with his gang."

"Well then let's play!" All of a sudden we heard a snore come out of Two-Bit from where he was asleep on the couch. Beer in hand and empty plate of cake on the couch next to him. Rosie looked over at him. "As soon as we wake him up."

"Good idea."

L

Sorry it took me so long, I will try to update a lot sooner but I make no promises. Review!


	7. Curtis Circus

Ok now Kayla's going to be explained in this chapter. Sorry I forgot about her last time. Also this takes place after the book. Pretend that Johnny got out of the fire in time ok.

Enjoy!

L

Rosie stood by the couch that Two-Bit was asleep on. "He got a girlfriend?"

Soda looked over at her. "No, but he likes blonds."

Rosie smiled this mischievous grin. "Perfect."

She walked over so she was standing right next to him and screamed "Hey what are all these hot blonds doin here?"

Two-Bit jumped up in a daze and accidentally poured his beer all over Rosie who screamed this really girly scream. "Hot blonds where?"

Two-Bit was looking around the room while being stared at by a now soaked and furious Rosie. He finally looked over at her fuming, but he just smiled and said "Sweet hot blond."

Rosie narrowed her eyes and it was funny considerin Two-Bit had no idea what the hell was goin on. Rosie did nothing to him though which was disappointing. She simply walked over to her black leather jacket that was on the floor next to her shoes. She put it on over her now beer stained white T-shirt and said while flipping the collar ups "Touch me you die." She then walked over to the kitchen sink and stared ringing out her hair.

The house was now silent until Casey spoke up. "Well ok then, Rosie just wasted a question on Two-Bit so were at 19. Who has another question?"

Two-Bit raised his hand. "Um yeah I got a question. Why the hell did you guys wake me up?"

Soda explained the game to him and said that they were at 18 now. Steve then said "Hey Rosie does your sister talk?"

Rosie was done wringing out her hair. "Sylvia? Yeah she talks, just not often."

Sylvia was standin in a corner of the kitchen completely silent. She hadn't said a word since she got here, but Jace had gone straight to Dally and they were still talkin over by the front door. Rosie was now looking around the room confused. "Johnny where's Kayla?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"She's your sister. I'd expect that you of all people would know where she is."

Kayla was Johnny's younger twin sister. She hated the gang and wanted no part of it. I met her once when I went over to Johnny's house. She had the same tan skin, long black hair, but her eyes were brown. She was nice enough I guess. We went back and forth for a little while with stupid questions like what's your favorite color or what's your favorite sport, pretty soon though we were down to 2 questions. Rosie was now sitting between me n' Johnny on the couch, Darry was in the arm chair, Two-Bit and Jace were on the 2 seater, Dally was still leaning against the wall, Soda was sitting cross-legged next to the TV, Sylvia was still in her corner, and Steve and Casey were still sitting at the table talkin bout cars or something like that. Rosie was now drumming her fingers on her thigh and bouncing her leg up and down. Johnny was lookin at her like she was insane.

Rosie looked over at him. "What?"

"Would it kill ya ta sit still for 2 minutes?"

"Yes, yes it would."

Johnny rolled his eyes. Jace laughed at them. "Johnny you know Rosie could never sit still for more than 2 seconds."

Rosie rolled her eyes now. "Does anybody have any more questions?"

Two-Bit opened his mouth to say something and Rosie gave him a very annoyed look and he shut it. "Two-Bit you've already asked me 3 times if i'll go out with you and the answer is still no."

Jace looked up from the TV. "Hey guys if ya don't mind me askin, where are your parents?"

Darry looked over the paper he was readin. "Our dad's job required him to go ta Europe for 5 years so he and our mom went leavin me to look over these 2 knuckelheads."

Rosie smiled without showin teeth and gave a small she looked over at me i gave a shrug and she grinned and gave an actual laugh. Soda had now turned away from the TV and was facin Rosie and I. "So know where are your parents?"

The room was instently silent cept for the TV. Rosie looked over at Johnny and tilted her head to the side in question. He nodded and she looked over at Casey who also nodded. "Our parents are abusive to so Ava got them to sign some papers while they were drunk to turn over guardianship of us to her and we ran away to here."

Nobody said anything for a while until Dally spoke up. "Uh woundn't it be a real stupid move back to where ya came from?"

Rosie shrugged. "Probably, but who cares? The good news is that we found you and Johnny right? Even if you guys are supposed to be dead."

Johnny nodded his head. Yeah. Wait a minute what?"

Rosie, Casey, and Jace laughed and Johnny and Dally just looked confused. "Our oh so generous mother told us bout that little accident ya guys got yourselves into. By the way nice going Johnny. Killin a Soc, what the fuck where ya thinkin? Anyway well long story short mom told us bout the accident. Then she told us that you guys died in a car crash and I was like 'Ok they survived a church fire, but not a car crash. What the fuck?' so we all got real mad at our mom especially Ava and we ended up with 2 holes in our living room."

Johnny turned to look over at Rosie. "Wait a minute so Ava punched 2 holes in the wall?!

Rosie laughed slightly. "No Jace punched a hole in the wall and Casey got mad at him for a punchin a home in the wall and punched another hole in the wall."

Dally cracked up at this. "Nice one smart one."

Casey rolled his eyes. "Hey I'm hungry do you guys want to come over ta our house for dinner?"

We all looked over at Darry. He put the paper away and looked at his watch. "I was gonna order pizza so sure why not."

We all hooped and hollered over next door and as we walked Ava was in the kitchen at a table readin somethin. When she saw us she looked over at her sibling and said "Uh guys I said bring some friends over, not a circus."

L

OK i am so sorry 4 not posting in a while cause ive had some trouble with my computer. Review!  
"


	8. Kidnapped

I own nothing but my OC's. And if you can guess the song you get a cookie.

L

After Casey and Rosie explained everything to Ava she calmed down a little and started smiling. Ava has blond hair like Rosie, but pale blue eyes like Jace. Jace's eyes seemed to be somewhat happy though Ava's were tired and Rosie told me later that Ava worked at a cosmetics store downtown. After dinner at there place I didn't see any of Johnny's cousins until a week later. Me and Johnny were walking and we saw Rosie sitting on a swing at the park. She didn't notice us at 1st and jumped a good 5 feet in the air when I said hi to her. Johnny started laughing and Rosie slapped him in the arm. We all eventually started laughing and went to go sit over by a tree.

Johnny spoke up first. "So did Aunt Maria really tell you guys that me and Dally died."

Rosie looked over at him with a sigh. "Yup. That's mommy dearest for ya."

We all looked at each other and started laughing. When we were finished I couldn't help, but ask this question. I wanted to hear her voice again. "Hey Rosie could you possibly sing for us?"

Rosie looked at me. "I thought that was you on the side of my house the other day."

I couldn't help but turn a little red at her comment and she laughed. "Don't worry it's not that big a deal, a course I'll sing for ya."

She thought for a moment and Johnny laughed at her. "Well don't hurt yourself."

Rosie glared at him and punched him on the shoulder. Johnny laughed again rubbing his shoulder. "Ya know that it's not gonna sound that good cause I don't have any instruments."

I told her that was fine and she started singing.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
I count the colors in his eyes  
he'll ever fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie_

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had it memorized for so long_

_He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
If you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie _

"That's a pretty little song ya go there greaser."

We turned around to see bout 7 Socs surrounding the tree we were sitting against. Before we could even think 3 of them grabbed Rosie and gagged her while 2 each went after me and Johnny. I saw Rosie fighting her way out of a car they were trying to shove her in and Johnny getting slugged repeatedly. I got a few good punches in and i saw a Soc that had Rosie take out what looked like a syringe and inject it into her makin her fall limp into his arms. I heard Johnny scream "NO!" as they shoved her in to the car and he was injected with what ever was in that syringe and passed out cold. They gagged him and stuffed him in the car too. By this time I was on the ground and being kicked in the head reminding me of the rumble after which Johnny almost died. I prayed that this wouldn't ahve the same outcome. One of the 4 Socs now holding me down pulled out a switch blade and I'm guessing the leader of the pack shouted "Stop!"

He walked over to me and took out a syringe. "Nighty night greaser." I heard him say as a red haze filled my mind and everything went black.

Jace's POV (from where he is standing having witnessed the whole thing)

Ah shit what am I gonna tell Ava and the gang?!

L

I think this is the quickest ive ever updated. And the song was I'd Lie By Taylor Swift so if u guessed it right here is your virtual cookie. Now only if I could find it....... Anyways Review!


	9. The Church Part 1

I own nothing but my OC's.

L

Jace's POV

I ran home as fast as I could to tell everybody what I just saw. All I could think though was _It's my fault! I could a helped. It's my fault! _When I finally got home I saw that everybody was over by us and was happy cause now I didn't have to tell a depressing story twice. That's always encouraging. Not. I walked up the drive dreading the looks and reactions I was going ta receive after this. Damn it why did this have ta happen? Can we ever catch a break? I walked through the conjoined living room/dining room to the family room and kitchen where the entire gang was and all my siblings. Ava looked up from where she was sitting at the kitchen table talkin to Darry and Soda. "Hey Jace where's Rosie? Dinner's almost here."

I started to get real nervous and started sweatin somethin fierce. What was I gonna say? Ava stood up now and walked over to me. "Jason? Where are Rosie, Johnny, and Ponyboy?"

I whinced at my real name. I hated it. It sounds to much like a Soc name. Damn Socs. Ava was now staring me down and everybody was lookin over at me. TV and whatever else forgotten. I started rubbin the back of my neck as I spoke. "Well ya see, i was headed to the park to tell them that dinner was ready and bout 7 Socs came around in a car and kidnapped them."

Silence. Ya could of heard a pin drop. Ava blinked at me a couple of times. "What?"

I gulped rather loudly. "Rosie, Johnny, and Ponyboy were kidnapped at the park by 7 Socs."

More silence. I was starting to get real uncomfortable with everybody starin at me until Dally yelled "Damnit!", knocked an empty bottle (which broke) off the end table that he had been sittin next on the couch, jumped up, and ran out the door pushin past me and Ava. Casey looked at the broken glass on the floor from where he was sittin on the couch. "Well he took that rather well."

Ava gave a small smile and turned to him. "Yeah no kiddin."

Dally's POV

What the fuck?! Why did this have ta happen?! I very recenlty just got all 3 of them back and now there gone again. Fuck! After my little episode at the Cade's I wandered around town a bit menatlly pissed off at myself for not "borrowning" Buck's T-Bird again today. Isn't my life just dandy right now. As I was wandering around I passed a guy on a motorcycle. I didn't pay that much attention till the guy screamed and dropped dead on the pavement. The motorcycle dropped on a side, wheels still spinin. I cocked an eyebrow and went over to make sure the guy was dead. Yup, dead as a door knob. (Whatever the fuck THAT meant) I dragged the body to an alley and hopped on the motorcycle. Now I've never ridin a cycle before, but hey it couldn't be that hard. Soon I was headed to Windrixville. More specifically an old abondened burned church on top of Jay Mountain.

When I arrived at the mountain I pulled of the stupid helmet I pulled of the dead guy and started climbing.


	10. The Church Part 2

**Sorry guys i know the last one was short, but Fanfiction was being stupid and I didn't want ta deal with it anymore. So enjoy the second part!!!!**

Dally's POV

The church had been reduced ta black wood and ash everywhere. Blowin in the wind and scattered over the grass. I remembered when me and Rosie found this church. I was 11 (fresh back from New York) and she was 9. We were riding horses from her families ranch close by and I still don't know why her parents let us go in the first place, but it was a real dumb ass move on their part considerin we got lost and stayed in this very church. Well when it was still a church that is. We had stayed here for 2 days until we asked a passin farmboy for directions. Her parents were pissed of somethin good when we got back, but hey it was their fault in the first place for letting us go.

That was 6 years ago. Before everything happenened a year later. Before the car crash, the abuse, Scott, and the fear of never being able ta see them again. As soon as Rosie was out of the hospital for the second time that year they left. We never even learned where. Now they're back and probably the person I cared the most out of all of them was gone again. Along with Johnny and Ponyboy again. Wow this is just like them moving and Bob's murder all over again, but now at least I have the rest of the Cade's ta help me out now. I prayed ta God (even if I don't believe in him ) that the kids would get back ok as i climbed back down. I really don't have the time or energy ta snap like that again........

**Yes I know this one is even shorter, but this is like the 2nd part of chapter 9 or 10 I forgot and I wanted to get it out before I started somethin else. Next chapter we get ta hear from Johnny and Ponyboy!!! Review!**


	11. The Propasition

OK now what we all have been waiting for, time to visit the kidnappies!!!!!

Ponyboy's POV

When I woke up I was in a dark room. My side hurt somethin awful and I couldn't see a thing. I tried sittin up, but immediately rejected the idea when pain shot up my side and I layed back down screamin my head off. All of a sudden I heard a small and quiet voice bout a foot away from me. "Ponyboy?"

It sounded like Rosie, but I couldn't be sure considerin I could see anything. A groan was audible on the other side of me and then a "How the fuck did we get here?"

The girl that I thought was Rosie started laughing and said somethin that confirmed who she was "Johnny shut the fuck up. We got kidnapped at the park member?"

Everything that had recently happened came floodin back when she said that. Rosie singing, the Socs, the shots they were administrating to us, and stuff like that.

It was kind of quiet for a while until Rosie broke it. "So where exactly are we?"

I swear I heard Johnny rolling his eyes and when he spoke his voice was heavy with sarcasm. "Gee Rosie I think were California. I heard it has real nice weather this time of year."

"Johnny go fuck yourself."

"That might be a little hard considerin it's dark in here."

"Oh is that the only reason."

"Fuck you bitch." It was quiet after that and we sat in total silence and darkness for what seemed like hours until a door that I didn't know was there opened ta reveal bout 5 Socs. I recognized them as part of the 7 that attcked us.

Now that there was some light I could see that we were in a window less cellar of some kind. I still couldn't see on either side of me so I had no clue what the other 2 looked like. but I looked awful ta put it in the nicest terms. I was lying in a pool of blood-Lord knows whos it was-and my side was bleedin like a stuck pig. I had multiple bruses on my arms and my ribs were stickin out in a way that I was sure was not natural.

The Socs then took us out by carrying us one by one and I was the first ta go so I still couldn't see the others. The Socs that was carrying me sat me down in a chair in another empty room, but this one had lights and no sign of Johnny and Rosie. Two Socs that I hadn't seen earlier and figured were the other part of the original 7, walked in and stood across from my chair. Then one started talking. "We've got a propasition for ya and your buddies the murders."

L

Dun Dun Dun. Sorry it took me so long to update but im back now and I have spring break in 2 weeks you'll definetly have some chapters up then. Now Review! :)


	12. Dealing with the Pain

I don't own the Outsiders

Jace's POV

After Dally stormed out the house was silent again until Casey muttered "Well that went better than expected."

The gang left with hugs for Ava and Sylvia and handshakes for me and Casey, probably going over to the Curtis's to talk over there. After they left all five, no wait, four of us sat down at the kitchen table just staring at each other. No one daring enough to speak. I still couldn't wrap my head around what had happened and I had seen it.

Finally Ava sighed. "Well if it's not one thing it's the other right?"

We all nodded our heads silently agreeing with her. She sighed again and went upstairs to her room and soon us all followed suit.

I walked out of the room me and Casey shared a little while later and checked on Sylvia in her room right next to ours. She was in her pj's and sitting on her bed with her head down and her hands folded in her lap. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. For the longest time we just sat there until I put my arm around her and she curled up to me and started sobbing. As much as I hate to admit it, I shed a few tears myself. I know that the gang, Ava, and Casey were all hurting, but I still couldn't help but feel extra sorry for Kayla, me, and Sylvia. Kayla had just lost half of herself and me and Sylvia had just lost a third of our beings. How could anybody survive through that?

L

Yes I know its short, but I just want to inform the few people that actually read this that I am still alive and continuing with this story. For the next chapter I am planning a big time jump. Is everybody ok with that? Review and tell me what you think.


	13. IMPORATNT AN!

Hello,

This isn't a new chapter just a boring and annoying A/N.

As of today, June 28th_, The Day My Life Turned Upside Down _is officially on hiatus.

Nobody has review since chapter 9 I think so I have no clue if people are actually reading the story.

I have no clue when I will pick it up again or if I will pick it up again.

If it is this A/N will be deleted and replaced with a new chapter.

Sorry for your time, but it had to be done.

-HeyPeople76


End file.
